Just an Ordinary Day
by makeoutslut
Summary: Just another Vacation, right? Wrong. This time hormones are raging... tempers are flying... and people are getting kidnapped? Can the Teen GT crew, and a few humans drawn into the mix, save the day? It's just another ordinary day for a Saiyan.
1. It Started Out as a Vacation

**It started out as a Vacation**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Woohoo!!! Schools out for 2 whole weeks!!" Trunks exclaimed as their last class of the day let out. Teenagers spilled out of the school like ants out of an anthill because it was the Friday before Christmas Break, and the school day was over!  
  
"Yeah Trunks! Its great isn't it?" Goten, Trunks best friend, agreed as they made their way slowly through the crowds and off the high school campus. They met up with Paris and Mischa in the local ice cream parlor.  
  
"Hi Trunks," Mischa said nervously, but Paris went straight up to her boyfriend and planted a wet one on him. Goten sat down in a booth and began conversing with Mischa while Trunks and Paris moved out into the alleyway for a few minutes to continue their make out session.  
  
"Trunks," Paris moaned as he trailed kisses around her neck. She tugged at his shirt, letting him know he wanted it off. Trunks stopped kissing her and saw the lusty look in her eyes.  
  
"Trunks I need you inside of me, now," she said in a low growly voice. Trunks looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Paris! We're in an alleyway in the city! Anyone could walk down here," he reminded her. She shook her head violently.  
  
"I... I don't care about anyone else. I just want you now," she said, now with a bit of an evil glint in her eyes. Trunks backed away from her.  
  
"No," he said simply. Paris looked at him in shock.  
  
"W-what do you mean no?" she asked. Trunks held her hands and looked straight at her.  
  
"I mean not now. Not here and not now," he explained. Paris looked a bit angry but kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I understand," she said slowly and they walked back into the ice cream parlor where Goten and Mischa were licking ice cream cones contently.  
  
Trunks walked to the counter and got ice cream cones for him and Paris, who licked hers slowly, with a bit of a hurt look in her eyes. Yet, it wasn't really hurt, but failure.  
  
They said ciao to the girls and walked down the city street, enjoying the last of the ice cream. Trunks was really silent until they reached a more urban part of town.  
  
"Hey Goten, wanna come over? I'm sure my mom wont mind!" Trunks asked his friend. Goten popped the rest of his ice cream in his mouth and nodded furiously.  
  
"Sure!" he replied.  
  
The 2 boys made sure no one was looking, and took off into the skies. It took them about 10 minutes to reach Capsule Corp. They landed on the lawn in the front and saw a car parked.  
  
"I bet its Gohan coming to ask my mom about something he needs programmed," Trunks proclaimed.  
  
"Hey that's great I haven't seen Niichan in awhile!" Goten cried and they both ran inside. To their surprise it was not only Gohan, but his wife Videl. They were sitting at the table conversing with Bulma about something that looked important.  
  
"Tousan's probably out in the gravity room," Trunks thought. "He hates Goku and anyone in Goku's family. And Pan's probably up in Bra's room, hanging out with her." Trunks was referring to his 13 year old sister.  
  
"Oh hi Trunks, Goten. Guess what?" Bulma asked the boys as they walked into the kitchen. Goten shrugged and walked over to say hello to his brother.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Trunks answered casually.  
  
"We're going to California for Christmas break with the Son family and have invited Marron to go along too!" Bulma explained excitedly. Trunks put on his best fake smile.  
  
"That's great mom! Have you told Bra yet?" Trunks asked fake excitedly. Goten looked miffed and looked hard at Bulma.  
  
"No, but Pan has probably blabbed it all out by now," Gohan answered for Bulma. "Knowing my daughter, she's probably mentally packing her suitcase." He then laughed.  
  
"Ok mom well I'll go upstairs and tell them to call Marron and tell her," Trunks replied, a bit unhappily.  
  
"Are me and my mum and dad coming too?" Goten questioned eagerly. Trunks flashed him a real smile. He knew a week with the girls and no Goten would be a week of chaos. And not to mention, severe boredom.  
  
"Well of course Goten, you're going, and Goku and Chichi decided to come too," Bulma told them with one of those "duh" looks on her face. The boys whooped happily and executed their secret handshake.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful? I'm going to go tell Vegeta! Make yourselves at home!" Bulma exclaimed, her excitement rising. She began to walk slowly towards the Gravity Room, where no doubt, a training Vegeta was hidden.  
  
"We actually must be going Bulma," Gohan called to her. "But we'll see you tomorrow!" And with that they headed towards the stairs after the boys. Gohan and Videl stood at the bottom conversing lightly while waiting for the boys to tell the girls.  
  
Trunks rushed upstairs with Goten trailing not far behind. He had secretly had a small crush, very small, on Pan for awhile now and he wanted to be the one to tell them. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
  
"Who is it?" Bra asked. She and Pan had been discussing what to bring on their vacation and talking about other things. Those other things being guys. What else would two teenage girls be talking about? Boys and clothes.  
  
"Your brother! Duh Bra! Can I come in?" Trunks called from outside. Goten looked at the door uneasily, yet he hadn't the slightest clue as to why.  
  
"I'll let him in Bra!" Pan jumped at the opportunity to see Trunks, face to face. Bra looked at her a bit surprised.  
  
"Alright Pan, whatever," Bra called over her shoulder to her friend. Pan leaped up and skipped to the door, then opened it. Trunks was standing outside and Goten was behind him.  
  
"Oh Trunks! You didn't have to bring Goten along with you, did you?" she asked, in mock anger/surprise. Trunks and Goten both laughed at this.  
  
"Yes Pan sweetie he did! Now be a good girl and give your uncle Goten a hug!" Goten laughed from outside. Pan's jaw dropped and she looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Ewwwww!!" Pan shrieked and took cover in Bra's room. Bra laughed and Goten was practically rolling on the floor. The 2 boys stepped into Bra's room.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what do you want?" Bra called over her shoulder nonchalantly.  
  
"Mom says you gotta call Marron and tell her about the vacation. She says that Krillin and #18 wanted you guys to tell her because you guys are best friends," Trunks told his sister, meanwhile trying hard not to stare at Pan.  
  
Pan fluttered her eyelashes flirtily which Bra noticed and broke out in giggles. Pan joined her at the baffled look on Trunks and Goten's faces.  
  
"Ok we'll call her you can go now bye!" Pan said in a flurry and shut the door. Bra laughed hysterically while Pan picked up the phone and dialed Marron's number quickly.  
  
Marron was as excited as the other two girls. She said she was going to immediately start packing her bag. Pan said that they would pick her up in the morning and to call her tonight at her house. They said their goodbyes, reluctantly, and hung up.  
  
"Isn't this great Pan! A whole week with each other and Marron. And Trunks, and Goten......" Bra went on. She thought Goten was really hott but knew she had no chance so didn't broadcast it to anyone. No one knew of her little secret.  
  
"Yeah and our parents...... Well you know how our parents are," Pan went on, but she couldn't stop daydreaming about Trunks.  
  
"No Pan, how are our parents?" Bra asked giggling a bit.  
  
"Haha, well, on the vacations they..." Pan started and Bra joined in, "always leave us to our own devices!" Bra and Pan fell on the floor in a new set of giggles before hearing Videl's voice echoing up the stairs.  
  
"PAN!! We have to go! You will see Bra tomorrow and all the rest of the week!" Videl called from downstairs.  
  
"I just hope Pan comes down fast so we can get out of here before Bulma tells Vegeta. Vegeta can be nasty sometimes..." Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan then added to Videl's message, knowing his daughter would be down in a hurry, "Come on Pan, we have to pack!" Videl smiled knowingly at him when Pan bounded down the stairs calling bye to Bra.  
  
They hopped into their aircar and left. A minute after they pulled out, there was a loud yell they heard coming from behind them that sounded a lot like "NANI!?!?" in the distance.  
  
"You... what!?" Vegeta gasped. He was out of breath after training in 500x gravity for an hour.  
  
"We're going on vacation tomorrow with both of the Son families and Marron. Now I have to go pack, you may want to think about doing the same. We'll be gone a week so don't pack too lightly," Bulma explained to the part baffled and part angry Vegeta.  
  
"I'll pack when I want to woman," Vegeta muttered under his breath and turned back towards the gravity room.  
  
**Meanwhile...............**  
  
Upstairs in Trunks' room, the boys were sitting on the floor talking.  
  
"I can't believe we're going on vacation with each other! This is gonna be so cool! We'll probably have the same room and we can stay up late and ......" Goten babbled on. Trunks was only half listening.  
  
"Yeah Trunks and you'll get to spend a week with Pan......" Trunks was daydreaming. "Wait, Pan?! Trunks, what are you thinking? Pan is your best friend's niece! It's just... not possible! So what if I like her a tiny bit? I have Paris..." he convinced himself. Goten shook his head at the look on his friend's face.  
  
"Hello, earth to Trunks? Are you listening to me?" Goten laughed.  
  
"Huh? Huh? What? Where's the fire!" Trunks looked around. Goten laughed even harder. Trunks looked and he was sitting in his room talking to his best friend, not on a beach in Hawaii with Paris or Pan.  
  
"Haha Trunks, welcome back to earth. Well I have to go home and pack... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah... tomorrow. Bye Goten!!" Trunks said faintly. Then he pulled out his suitcase after Goten left. He threw in a few bathing suits.  
  
"I'll kill anyone who makes this connection..." Trunks thought to himself. He also threw in the regular: shorts, pants, shirts, a jacket, and boxers. He then jumped onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He was dreaming about Paris. Then Paris turned to Pan and Trunks sprung awake.  
  
"Trunks!" his sister was calling. "Dinner!"  
  
Trunks made his way slowly down to the table and along with his father, inhaled ¾ of the spaghetti. Bra, being half Saiyan herself ate a good portion too, but not so animal-like.  
  
It was a nightly dinner-time ritual. Bulma would watch her family eat and be shocked at how much food they consumed and how pig-like they looked (excluding Bra). Then Trunks and Vegeta would watch her plate hungrily as she slowly ate her small portion of food. Bra would pick up her plate to clear it and Trunks and Vegeta would use KI to levitate their plates quickly onto hers so she would have to clear theirs too. Bra would give them each death glares and walk into the kitchen. Bulma would hand her plate to Vegeta and tell him to do the dishes. He would grumble and protest until she threatened to make him sleep on the couch and shut off the GR. He would walk into the kitchen and attempt to clean the plates before breaking them. Then Vegeta would curse loudly so that Bulma Trunks and Bra laughed until they were blue in the face. Trunks would imitate Bra complaining about how much she ate and how fat she was. Bra would hit Trunks on the shoulder and he would grin and bear it, not like it hurt anyway. Then Trunks would walk quietly upstairs and Bra would stomp angrily behind him.  
  
Trunks walked into his room and flopped down on his bed again. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered. A muffled voice came in through the phone.  
  
"Trunks, it's Goten. My mom is on a killing spree, you know," Goten explained quickly. Trunks laughed. Goten shushed him.  
  
"Listen, can I sleep over? I'll go back to my house in the morning, but I can't bear being by my mom anymore," he asked. Trunks nodded, then remembered Goten couldn't see him.  
  
"Sure, come over whenever. I'll leave my window open," Trunks replied and hung up. Goten prayed to Dende.  
  
**Meanwhile at the Son house.........**  
  
Pan neatly finished packing the last of her bikinis into her bag.  
  
"There!" she said, satisfied. "Mom! I'm done!!" She then called down the stairs. She surveyed her room to make sure it was still neat.  
  
"Come down Pan, dinner is ready!" Videl called back up.  
  
Pan flew down the stairs and saw a massive pile of food on the table. She felt her stomach rumbling and looked at it happily.  
  
"Dad's hungry huh?" Pan guessed. She was ¼ Saiyajin but had a smaller appetite. Pan had no where near the appetite of her grandpa. Grandpa Goku could eat 40 full course meals if he was really hungry.  
  
Then she spaced out of her thought and sat down. She immediately threw 4 slices of pizza on her plate. Almost without a breath in between, she was done with the first two.  
  
"Eat your food Pan, don't just inhale it!" Videl told her daughter, she herself had only had one bite of her slice. Pan grinned sheepishly and put away another slice, a bit slower.  
  
Gohan tumbled into the room and sat down.  
  
"'Lo Pan, Videl," he said sleepily. Pan stifled a giggle under her hand as he followed in suite similar to her but he took 8 slices and quickly gobbled up the first 4.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see my family enjoys my food so much!" Videl laughed.  
  
"A Saiyan is a Saiyan. I guess I can't change their eating habits," she thought which caused her to giggle girlishly. Gohan looked at her suspiciously as he went for his 10th slice and Pan her 6th.  
  
They finished dinner and Pan retreated to her room. She fell onto her bed and looked sleepily at the ceiling. Then she shifted her gaze to out the window where she saw the stars twinkling.  
  
A flash soared across the sky and Pan recognized it as a shooting star. She clenched her fists, crossed her fingers and mumbled.  
  
"I wish Trunks would notice me as more then a friend," she whispered slowly as the shooting star cleared. She wondered if anyone else had seen it so she walked over to the phone to call Bra. It rang before she had a chance.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Pan did you see the shooting star?" and excited voice rang over the phone. Pan broke out laughing.  
  
"I was just about to call you and ask you the same thing!" Pan giggled into the receiver. Bra smiled on the other line.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" she asked.  
  
"Duh Bra. Hey, I'm going to go to bed but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"No problem Pan-chan. Laters."  
  
"Bye!" Pan said back and hung up the phone. She flopped down onto her bed, snuggled into her blankets and fell asleep. She was dreaming happily of Trunks.  
  
**Meanwhile at the other Son house.........**  
  
"I packed your favorite "trunks" and your lucky boxers with the smiley faces and......" Chichi was rambling on. It was after dinner and Chichi was helping Goten pack.  
  
"Ok mom! I don't really care unless I have clean clothes and something to swim in," Goten said to his mom. He was irritated at her yelling for the past half hour about what she was packing in his suitcase. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.  
  
"Ok Goten, but you'll regret it when we get there!" Chichi yelled and walked out of the room. Goten was exhausted. He quickly changed into PJ's and flew over to Trunks' house.  
  
As anticipated, Trunks had left the window open. Goten flew in and shut it, causing Trunks to sit up on his bed. He flicked on the lamp.  
  
"It's about time," He joked sarcastically. Goten grimaced.  
  
"My mom was being crazy again. You know. 'Look Goten I packed this and this and blah blah blah!'" Goten imitated, causing Trunks to laugh.  
  
"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep," Trunks said, pointing to his bed. Goten looked at him strangely.  
  
"Trunks it's been 7 years since we shared a bed. I don't think we will fit," Goten told him. Trunks pulled out a bed from underneath which caused Goten to laugh more.  
  
"Okay sleepy-underwear-boy, goodnight," Goten mocked and jumped under the covers before Trunks could severely maim him.  
  
**Meanwhile at the Kame House.........**  
  
"Wow mom! I'm so excited I'm going on vacation with Pan and Bra. Why didn't you tell me before?" Marron asked her mom.  
  
"Well, your father and I wanted your friends to tell you. We thought that would excite you more. We've actually known about this vacation for awhile now, but were waiting to tell you kids. You guys are going to have a lot of fun! But Marron, you need to go pack. You leave tomorrow!" #18 told her daughter.  
  
"Hooray!!" Marron squealed. "I'm going to go pack right now! I'm so excited!"  
  
Marron ran upstairs to her room and took out her suitcase. She started pulling things out of drawers and setting them on her bed, before setting carefully in her suitcase. Shirts, shorts, Capri's, pants, tankini's and one bikini. Just as she finished packing the last of her clothes, Krillin walked into her room.  
  
"Marron, dinners ready. Why don't you come down and have something to eat?" Krillin told her.  
  
"Oh daddy! I'm too excited to eat! But sure, I'll come down and try to eat something," Marron reasoned. They both walked down the stairs to find #18 had prepared pizza for dinner as well.  
  
Marron barely finished one slice before walking back up the stairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and slid into her bed. Marron looked at the sky and saw a shooting star.  
  
"I don't need to wish. I've got everything I want. A great family, awesome friends, and to top it all off I'm going on a super vacation with my best friends," Marron thought. She crossed her fingers for good luck that the vacation wouldn't suck.  
  
Marron's head hit the pillow and she fell into a dream where she, Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten were enjoying the rays and waves in California. She couldn't wait until tomorrow!  
  
.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
.  
  
A/N: My vacation story where the Teen GT crew are my little minions to cause destruction. MY vacation story. Not yours. ::evil laugh::. Review, flame, and tell me you hate me... whatever.


	2. Dream of Californiacation

**Dream of California-cation**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
At Capsule Corp............  
  
Bra awoke from her sleep. She was content. She had been dreaming about Goten. Then Bra realized what today was.  
  
"Eeeeeee!!" she squealed under her breath. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall.  
  
Bra burst into Trunks' room and started yelling at him, "Trunks! Wake up Trunks! We're going to California with Goten and Pan and Marron today! Trunks get up!" Bra got frustrated and jumped on top of his bed. He began to stir. She jumped a few more times to make sure he was awake, then ran back into her room and began to get ready.  
  
"Nani?!" Trunks said sleepily. He awoke just in time to see his sister dashing out of his room and back to her room. Or the bathroom. She always got too jazzed up to go ride on a damn plane. Especially since it is a private plane and the only male creatures on it were her older brother and his best friend. Go figure.  
  
"Oh," he remembered. Trunks lifted himself slowly out of bed. He had been dreaming about Pan and was just about to get to the good part. He slapped himself in the forehead. Instead of scolding himself for thinking about someone other then his other girlfriend, he found himself simply getting out of bed.  
  
"Oh well..." Trunks thought. He walked to the bathroom to find it locked. "Bra..." he thought sleepily.  
  
Trunks walked back into his room and put on a clean pair of boxers as well as his usual, black tank top with baggy pants. Then he ventured to the bathroom again. It was open. He quickly jumped inside and locked the door. He fixed his hair, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and then unlocked the door and started to walk downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile at the Son house.........  
  
Pan dashed down the stairs, holding her suitcase like it was a feather. In reality, it was probably heavier then she was. She yelled to her father.  
  
"Can't we just go already? I've been ready for like hours!"  
  
Gohan picked up his suitcase and walked out of his room. He sighed when his daughter wasn't in sight and yelled back.  
  
"Pan we have to go pick up Marron first. Then we are going to meet everyone at Capsule Corp. Ok?"  
  
"Ok daddy, but can we move a little faster? I think if I wait any longer im going to start shaking!" Pan shouted back. She decided to see if Marron was ready, even though she knew her friend well enough to know that she'd also been ready for hours.  
  
She jumped up 3 stairs at a time and into her room. She speed dialed Marron's number and 18 answered.  
  
"Hi 18! Is Marron there?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes Pan, she's just getting out of the shower. Oh here she is," 18 said.  
  
Pan waited a minute before Marron picked up the phone.  
  
"Pan! I'm ready, of course I'm ready. I've been ready for hours!" Marron laughed.  
  
"I've been telling my dad that all morning. But can we leave yet? No..." Pan muttered. She told Marron she'd see her in a few minutes and hung up the phone.  
  
She called down the stairs, "Marron's ready! Dad, we can GO now," Pan was impatient. She wanted to get to Capsule Corp. as quickly as possible to go on their vacation. These family vacations were practically the highlight of her life. But most of all, she wanted to see Trunks.  
  
"Ok Pan, we're ready now. Let's go over to the Kame House and pick up Marron," Gohan said as they loaded the luggage into the car and hopped in to go and pick up Marron. Pan sighed from the backseat, relieved that this vacation was finally getting started.  
  
Meanwhile at the other Son house.........  
  
"Goten, did you remember to pack ........." Chichi began to ask.  
  
"Yes mom! I got everything you put on the list! Can we just go?" Goten was beginning to get irritated, again. Scratch that, he already was irritated.  
  
I mean who wouldn't be? He was dreaming peacefully about a beach in California, hott girls all around, and all around him; when Trunks' little sister comes bounding into his room to wake him up, which woke Goten up too. And considering he wasn't supposed to be there, he had to stay hidden. Trunks had obviously forgotten, because he began changing right as he got out of bed.  
  
Goten had to fly all the way back home in his fucking PJ's and be in his bed before his mom figured out he was gone. And on top of it all, he was FAMISHED.  
  
"I'm hungry!!" Goku whined. Goten smirked, thinking the exact same.  
  
"We'll eat with the Briefs at Capsule Corp Goku. Just wait a few more minutes!" Chichi explained.  
  
"But I can teleport us there!!" Goku whined again. Goten took his fathers side on this one.  
  
"Mom, I'm really hungry too, why do we have to wait? Just hold on to all of our luggage and dad can teleport us there. Please?" he whimpered. Chichi finally consented.  
  
"Ok, fine. Teleport us and all of our bags to the Briefs house," Chichi sighed.  
  
"OK!!" Goku yelled excitedly. He grabbed on to a few pieces of luggage, and made sure Chichi and Goten were touching some part of his body before the trio vanished and reappeared in the Briefs kitchen.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.........  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Trunks wondered aloud as he was walking down the stairs. He came into the kitchen and found an enormous pile of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Hooray!" he cried, and immediately piled 10 on a plate. He sat there eating his pancakes, listening to the cries of his parents.  
  
"Vegeta! You should've packed last night, or yesterday! I told you to!" Bulma shrieked. He felt her KI flare, and it wasn't even distinguishable normally. She must be really mad.  
  
"Ok woman! Don't blow off the roof. It won't take me but a minute to pack!" Vegeta yelled back. And with that he turned SSJ2 and used all his super speed to throw his clothes into a suitcase. He was done in 30 seconds.  
  
Bulma was in the middle of wondering where he was and then he reappeared.  
  
"I'm done!" He smirked and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Bulma slapped herself in the forehead, wondering why she didn't know that this was going to happen.  
  
"Wow dad. You really showed her huh?" Trunks asked in an amused way when his dad entered the room. He pretended not to notice his son until he was standing right in front of his face.  
  
"What? Brat, what are you talking about?" Vegeta tried to act slightly innocent. Trunks snorted and pancakes nearly came out of his nose.  
  
"I felt your power rise. You must have turned SSJ and packed with super speed," Trunks said nonchalantly. He walked back to his chair and sat down, eying the pancakes hungrily.  
  
"So you're not good for nothing huh brat?" Vegeta smirked. He didn't show it, but he was proud of his son. He sat down next to Trunks and helped himself to 4 pancakes.  
  
"Daddy! I can't find my designer jean shorts! The ones I bought in the Bahamas! Where are they?" Bra shrieked while running down the stairs in her bikini. Trunks smelled a tantrum and his under the table.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta said while helping himself to a 6th pancake. Trunks now hid as cleverly as he could, because this would send Bra off her rocker.  
  
Bra was getting agitated. "Dad, Pan and Marron and Goten will be here in a few minutes. I can't find my shorts! WHERE ARE THEY?" She yelled once more. Vegeta choked on pancake and began to sweat. Not like he had any idea where his princess's shorts were.  
  
"Relax Bra!" Bulma cut into the scene. "I thought you might want to wear them so I washed them last night." Vegeta sighed with relief and Trunks sat up from his hiding spot.  
  
"Oh mommy you're the best!" cried Bra and ran to the laundry room. She came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing her designer jean shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. She looked cute but comfortable.  
  
"I'm ready!" Bra announced. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Like oh my god, call the cavalry, Bra's ready!" he mocked her. She hmphed and ignored him, eying the pancakes on the table.  
  
"Oh goody! Pancakes! If you didn't leave me more then 5 there is going to be World War III going on!" Bra squealed. There were only 163 left.  
  
"Ooh yum!" Bra said and placed 6 pancakes on her plate. She had only gotten through 3 when Goku, Goten, and Chichi appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Kakarott! What are you and your brat and your wench doing here?" Vegeta shouted. Chichi's face turned red and she pulled a frying pan out of her pocket.  
  
"We teleported here. I was hungry and Chichi said we were eating over here!" Goku said dumbly while helping himself to 40 pancakes. Goten snickered and sat down next to Trunks. He grabbed 10 pancakes and began devouring them.  
  
Seconds later the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Bra yelled and ran to the front door. It was the Son family and Marron. Bra squealed with delight and let them in. Pan and Marron dropped their bags next to Bra's and the group entered the kitchen.  
  
"Boy I'm starved!" Pan said. "I haven't eaten anything all morning. Hi everyone!" Marron giggled and stacked 2 pancakes on her plate and ate at a normal speed. Pan grabbed a few and dug in. Gohan grabbed more and ate them too. Pretty soon almost everyone was sitting around the table munching.  
  
Trunks and Goten started talking about what they're going to do in California, Pan, Bra, and Marron were discussing bikinis, and Bulma, Videl, and Chichi were talking about there piggish husbands. The men were still eating.  
  
All of a sudden Vegeta brought it up. "Exactly how are we going to get to California?" The doorbell rang.  
  
"Shit," Bulma swore. She had totally forgotten about the limos coming to pick them up at 8.  
  
"Everyone grab your suitcases," she commanded. They dropped their plates and picked up their suitcases and carried them out to the limos. The kids went in one, and the adults in another.  
  
"Well, that was different," Bra said, sitting in between her best friends. Trunks and Goten were sitting on the other side attempting to sleep, because it was an hour drive to the airport and they had to wake up earlier then normal this morning.  
  
Pan leaned on the window, using her sweatshirt as a pillow. She was dressed in a tank top and her rag jeans, as everyone affectionately called them, because they were torn in so many places and really worn in.  
  
Marron lounged out on the floor of the limo, while Bra leaned on Pan. The hour passed ridiculously fast, since everyone was asleep, and it took more of Bulma's yelling to wake them up from their slumber.  
  
They boarded a small private plane near the edge of the airport. It read Capsule Corp. on the side. That's all that Pan could make out in her drowsiness.  
  
The kids took the seats at the back while the adults got out their reading glasses and sat more near the front. Pan, Bra, and Marron all fell asleep again and Trunks and Goten just talked.  
  
::3 hours later::  
  
"Where are we?" Pan mumbled as she stirred from her slumber. Goten looked over at his niece waking up, and noticed Bra and Marron were still very asleep.  
  
"Pan come sit with us," he invited her. Trunks tried not to picture her in a bikini as she slowly waddled over and sat in the seat in between the two older boys.  
  
"We're planning on going into the secret room in the back as soon as Vegeta falls asleep," Goten whispered. Pan awakened suddenly at this. Trunks sniggered.  
  
"He's getting really drowsy, but he's trying not to fall asleep. He thinks of it as a sign of weakness," Trunks explained to Pan. She smiled at him, and his head started spinning.  
  
'When did Pan get so beautiful? No Trunks, you have a girlfriend. But Paris's beauty is all fake, Pan's is so real. Pan is so real,' he was thinking in his head. Goten snapped his fingers. Pan slowly crept out of her seat, feigning getting a glass of water from the front of the plane. When she came back she revealed that Vegeta was indeed asleep.  
  
Trunks crept to the bathroom in the back of the plane, and slipped inside. Goten and Pan waited, until the back of the plane miraculously opened up and a grinning Trunks was revealed. Pan and Goten snuck into the room and Trunks sealed it.  
  
"Can we be louder in here?" Pan asked curiously, surveying her surroundings. There was a couch with a big screen TV on the wall, a queen size bed, and what looked like a refrigerator. Trunks nodded.  
  
"It's soundproof. Mom and Dad come back her sometimes whenever we have to go on business trips or something. Bra and I discovered it 2 trips ago, and when they fall asleep in the main part of the plane, we sneak back here. There's a Game Cube too," he mentioned to Goten, who was staring at the TV in wonder.  
  
Pan grinned and gave Trunks a big bear hug. He smiled at her and blushed as he turned around and opened the fridge. He pulled out a platter of deserts; cakes, pies, cookies, and brownies. Pan's eyes got big and she tiptoed up to Trunks and stared at it in awe. She acted like a little kid and poked at a few before she pulled out a big frosted cookie and munched on it while Goten and Trunks played Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
"Trunks! I wanted to be Link!" Goten complained. He was Sheik/Zelda, and he was also losing. Trunks was 'strike'ing everyone and throwing them off the course. They played against two computer level nines and Trunks won. The next game, Goten snagged Link first, and Trunks was Kirby. Trunks still won.  
  
Pan was nibbling on all the deserts and offering them to her guy friends. When Goten took his hands off the controller to grab a brownie, she snatched the controller and picked her favorite character, Pikachu. Goten complained but ate a brownie, a piece of cake, and a piece of pie, as Pan battled Trunks, one on one, and beat him.  
  
"PIKACHU IS THE MASTER!" she shrieked. Trunks tackled her and threw her on the bed. Goten picked up another piece of chocolate cake and watched in interest.  
  
"TRUNKS LOST TO PIKACHU!" she said maniacally. 6 hours on a plan can do that to a person. Trunks tackled her again and they wrestled. Pan broke free and hid behind Goten. He tried to catch her, but before he quite knew what was happening, Pan had grabbed a piece of cherry pie and smashed it into his face.  
  
Goten fell on the floor laughing. He was rolling around and Pan was still jumping around the room away from Trunks, who now had pie all over his face. He wiped his hands on his face, cleaning some of it off, and when he caught Pan a second too soon, he wiped it all in her hair.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS! You are SO going to PAY for that!" she squealed. She grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and threw it at him from next to Goten, who was no longer laughing, but hiding behind the couch. Trunks got hit in the head with the cake and chased after Pan again, until he cornered her with the desert platter behind him. He picked up a piece of carrot cake and came towards her.  
  
She ducked between his legs and he smashed the cake all over the wall. By now, Goten was laughing so hard, they could hear it over the game, and everything. Trunks and Pan both grabbed a desert and chucked it at him, and he was not ready at all. He was hit in the face, the stomach, and the chest with a brownie, a heavily frosted cookie, and apple pie. He stood up furiously.  
  
"This is WAR!" he cried. They threw every last piece of food around the room and at each other. The door to the bathroom opened and as Bra stuck her head out, a piece of pie smacked her in the face. She yelled.  
  
Marron came up behind her, shoved her into the room, and slammed the door, before the parents could wake up. They both took a look around the room and stared in wonderment.  
  
Pan was licking Goten's face, because he had frosting and cake all over it. Goten was attempting to bite his arm, and Trunks was eating food off of Pan's shirt. Bra got up off the ground and found herself covered in desserts of every kind. Marron found pie crusts stuck to her feet.  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
They ALL started to laugh.  
  
The five-some all sat down on the bed and took turns playing Mario Party on the Game Cube.  
  
Bra ventured into the back and uncapsulated some lunch for them. They were deli sandwiches. Turkey, ham, roast beef, and vegetarian. Trunks grabbed 3, Goten grabbed 3, Pan snagged 2, and Bra and Marron started on one.  
  
The 25 sandwiches were done in 2.5 minutes.  
  
No one was hungry anymore. A sound came in over the speakers.  
  
"We are cruising at 12,000 feet over San Diego, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to descend," the voice said. The five some ventured out of the room and sat down in their original seats, still covered in desserts.  
  
The plane landed and all the parents awoke. The luggage was carried straight off the plane to a huge Hummer limo awaiting them. Trunks was forced off the plane first. He warily stepped off, waiting for the comments to fly.  
  
Goten was next, then Pan, Marron, Bra. The adults looked at them all with surprise, and told the limo driver to get them to their house pronto. The kids all sat in the corner of the limo, beginning to get sticky in the California heat. In reality, it was only about 75 degrees out, a beautiful San Diego day. But compared to the New Jersey temperatures at this time of year, it was hot.  
  
It took them about 45 minutes to get to their house. It was right on Torrey Pines Beach. The house was a bright lime green, with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.  
  
"This is it! Home for a week!" Bulma cried and ran inside. Everyone else followed.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A/n: God it took me for-fucking-ever to finish editing this chapter. This story was amazing when I was in 7th grade and wrote it, but now I'm going into 10th, and it just won't do. Details don't match up and everything is way too rushed and stuff.  
  
It's actually a lot of fun to go through and edit. On other stories, I never cease to amaze myself with what I've written. It's just like its too good to be mine. Well, hope you enjoyed this one! Review if you please!


	3. Knock Before Entering

**Knock Before Entering**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't hard to realize who they were bunking with. The 3 couples got their own rooms, Trunks and Goten shared a room, and Pan, Bra and Marron shared a room. The three adult's rooms were on the top floor of the three story house. The boys' room was on the middle floor, and the girls' room on the bottom floor, right when you get into the house.

The girls, especially Pan, were sticky from their food fight, so they didn't bother putting anything away quite yet. First, they pulled out swimsuits and ran to the bathroom. Bra got their first. She exchanged her now dirty bikini for a red and pink Roxy bikini. It had an O-ring in the front, holding the top together, and at the sides of the bottom, holding it together.

Marron speeded inside second. She pulled out her pink tankini and threw it on, not having to tie any strings, and stepped out of the bathroom, holding the door open for Pan.

Pan jumped into the bathroom and stripped off her dessert caked clothes. She rinsed off her face and hair in the shower. Feeling fresher, she pulled out her string tied white bikini. It had nylon underneath and a cotton net design on top. She was about to put on her top, when...

The boys were not interested in putting anything away quite yet either, considering they were as chocolate caked as Pan. They shifted through their messily packed suitcases and pulled out swim trunks. [teehee]

Goten shooed Trunks out of the room so he could change, while Trunks headed downstairs to the bathroom. He found the bathroom and burst into it, not thinking at all that someone may be in there.

Pan heard the door swing open and immediately screamed. She grabbed a towel off the rack and tried to cover herself, while Trunks stormed out almost as quickly as he barged in. Both their faces were tomato red

'That was terrible,' she thought at first, while tying the top of her bikini together before she slipped it over her head. 'But, you didn't mind it too much, did you?' she asked herself, as she tied the bottom part together, grabbed her dirty clothes, and ran back into her room, face matching the red in Bra's bikini.

'You're such an idiot Trunks!' he thought to himself as he saw Pan run from the bathroom straight to her room and slam the door. Knocking this time, although he knew well that no one was inside, he entered the bathroom.

Quickly slipping his "trunks" on over his boxers, he exited and dropped his clothes in his room before heading outside.

The girls were already there. He and Goten joined them while Trunks tried very hard not to look at Pan. She was doing a good job of hiding herself behind Bra and Marron though.

"Lets go on a walk down the beach and check out hott guys and see what there is here," Marron suggested. Pan quickly agreed Bra, not wanting to be left out, followed.

They walked halfway down the beach and saw some pretty hott guys surfing. They sat down to watch, not trying to be that obvious. A boy came out of the house behind them and noticed them watching his friends surfing. He walked past them, holding one of his surfboards, and joined his friends in the water; but not before winking at the pretty blonde.

Pan took this time to bring up her story.

"You guys, when I was in the bathroom, Trunks walked in on me," she told them. Bra snorted and Marron looked shocked.

"Did he see anything?" Marron asked. Pan shrugged.

"I didn't exactly have anything on top, but he ran back out just about as quickly as he came in. I don't think he did..." Pan replied. Marron shuddered, but Bra was still laughing.

"Oh god, my brother. I swear, if it was anyone else, he would have just kept looking. He's such a slut, you know that right?" Bra informed them. Pan looked at her wide eyed and Marron shook her head.

"You mean... I never told you?" Bra asked in shock. They both shook their heads, only a bit confused.

"Okay well, like every single girl he's dated, he's screwed. I swear, he comes home late every single night, flying through the window. And he has no shame about leaving them! I can't wait until he knocks up a girl and is forced to marry her or something," Bra went on. Pan looked shocked and Marron gasped.

"I never thought of your brother in that way!" Marron said innocently. Pan agreed, her crush on Trunks almost completely dissolving.

"Dude Marron, that guy surfing is TOTALLY checking you out," Pan said to cover up her surprise. Marron looked out at the water and saw a boy sitting on his surf board. He had very dark hair and light green eyes, and looked very cute. She blushed.

"Come on you guys, you know he's looking at you. I mean, I'm wearing a tankini, you guys are so much prettier!" she exclaimed. Her blonde pigtails hung down her shoulders. Bra stood up and shook out her waist length blue/lavender hair.

"Let's go back, I wanna give my brother grief about walking in on Pan," she said. Pan shook her head and protested but Bra was obstinate. Marron smiled and looked out at the water again. She indeed saw the boy's eyes watching her.

Trunks and Goten were just splashing around in the water when the girls returned. Trunks was still avoiding Pan with his eyes, but this time it wasn't as easy.

Bra made it even worse.

"So, Trunks? I guess you've never heard of knocking on the door huh? Saw more then you liked did you now?" Bra smirked.

Pan started blushing furiously and tried to get Bra to shut up. Marron, who didn't think the story was that funny before, was almost hysterical, but trying not to laugh. Considering Pan was her best friend, and Trunks looked murderous at the moment, she didn't have a death wish.

"Shut up Bra," Trunks mumbled, turning a slight pink. Bra smirked again, a typical Vegeta smirk, and didn't shut up.

"So it's not enough to have all those girlfriends, that you have to walk in on my best friend too? Tell me you didn't do it on purpose. I dare you," she taunted him feverishly. The pink in his cheeks quickly erupted into a flaming red.

"Shut up NOW Bra!" he said, much louder this time. He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off, but Bra wasn't done yet.

"So did you like what you saw? Are you admitting it? Are you going to cheat on your girlfriend with Pan, and then dump her as soon as we get home?" she continued, well aware that her brother was past boiling point. But this was just too much fun.

"Bra, I'm going to kill you!" Trunks snapped and started chasing his sister around. He was of course much faster then she was, and she didn't have much time to call for help.

Goten watched the whole conflict with interest, then turned to his thoroughly embarrassed niece.

"Pan, did Trunks walk in on you while you were changing?"

Pan sensed a hint of 'parent-ism' in his voice. After all, he was her uncle, to some standard. It was her turn to blow up.

"What's it to you? Why can't everyone just stay out of my fucking business? I shouldn't have told you," Pan said irritably to Goten, and shot at Bra, who was busy running for her life. Marron looked a bit hurt, and sat down on the sand as Pan walked, and would have stomped if it wasn't in the sand, away as fast as she could.

"Wow..." Goten said, amazed Pan blew up like that. Normally she had a much longer temper.

"Yeah, totally..." Marron seconded. She definitely wasn't used to seeing her best friend blow up at people. Normally, Pan could take a lot more crap and keep going. There must be something about the particular incident that really irked her.

"Well, this... is... awkward," Goten said as he sat down next to Marron. They both looked at each other, then looked away. Goten started to snigger and Marron looked at him oddly.

"Did you see Trunks' face when Bra was taunting him? That was the most embarrassed I've ever seen him!" he laughed. Marron started giggling into her hands, but soon they were both rolling in the sand, not bothering to contain their laughter.

"We better stop before Pan comes back. She might blow our heads off! And Trunks doesn't look too happy either..." Marron laughed.

"Eeeeeee!!" Bra squealed, trying to get away from Trunks. He was much faster, and almost tackled her quite a few times.

"Daddy!!" she cried. Trunks felt Vegeta's KI rise and stopped chasing his sister. He figured his father would beat him to a bloody pulp if he was caught tormenting his sister. She was a total daddy's girl.

He then sensed a rise in someone's KI. Recognizing it as Pan's, he followed it, and the footprints in the sand. He walked for awhile, then found her sitting on a rock in front of one of the houses, talking to a surfer. He felt the jealousy swelling up, and couldn't figure out why.

Pan looked up and saw him. She immediately looked away and kept talking to the boy she was talking to. Trunks knew he could take the guy, but figured it would only piss Pan off more.

The guy obviously sensed the tension because Trunks saw him seemingly say goodbye, and walk into his house. Pan looked at Trunks and started to blush again, her cheeks turning a deep red. She stood up and turned her back towards him, obviously not happy.

Trunks couldn't help but stare at her bikini. He noticed this and began to blush himself. He walked closer to her and sat down on one of the rocks. Deciding to keep his distance, just in case Pan decided to blow his head off, he called out her name.

"Pan," he said softly. She wouldn't look him in the face.

"Pan listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in there. I didn't walk in on purpose, I swear. Bra said some pretty gnarly things about me, but I wouldn't ever do that," he apologized. Pan heard the sincere ness in his voice, but she herself was a good actress.

"I forgive you," she said simply. He was waiting for another response from her, but she didn't give one. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Pan look, I'm REALLY sorry. Don't be mad at me for it, please?" he pleaded. Pan looked at him. He looked pitiful, like he was begging Buu for forgiveness or something. She almost broke down, but remembered what Bra said. Suddenly, he looked like he was begging her into bed with him.

She spat at his feet.

"You're dirt sometimes Briefs. You amaze me sometimes," she whispered angrily. He looked shocked. She swung her arm loose and walked back down the beach, any feelings she had for him, erupting.

He sat on the rock for awhile, watching her walk away, getting smaller and smaller, into the sunset.

"Kami, she's beautiful when she's angry," he said out loud to himself. Waiting for the sun to go all the way down, he moved off the rock and sat down on the sand, still watching Pan, and the sunset.

Once the sun went down, he took off into the sky, and reached the house in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile at the house.........

Bra and Marron were sitting in their room, playing cards and Goten was watching TV upstairs. They heard him groan occasionally and complain that the Lakers were scum and shouldn't be winning.

Bra was beating Marron mercilessly at Spit, Speed, and War. Marron was a good loser though. They had been playing since the fight died down and Pan and Trunks walked off. They were waiting for Pan and Trunks to return from wherever they were. Everyone was. But by now, it was definitely dark.

Suddenly a large crash was heard from upstairs.

"It sounds like someone just flew through a window," Marron said. Bra nodded.

"Trunks," she replied. Then they heard a knock at the door. Marron saw a figure in a bikini outside, shivering and obviously cold.

"Pan..." Bra and Marron both said simultaneously. Marron went to get the door. Pan came in and sat down on the floor next do Bra. She was shivering, so Bra threw her a blanket off her bed.

"So, what happened?" Bra asked eagerly.

"Trunks apologized," Pan said, sounding a bit angry.

"And..." Marron and Bra both said. Pan sighed, biting on her lip to stop her teeth from chattering.

"And he acted all totally fucking innocent. You know like, 'I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'd never do that.' He practically begged me to forgive him. I mean, whatever, right?" Pan said, only partly angry.

"Yeah..." Marron replied.

Pan was shivering cold so she walked to the bathroom, locking the door this time. She stripped off her bikini and jumped into the hot shower. It scalded her skin but she didn't really feel it. She was too busy thinking.

Goten was surprised at his friend. It wasn't like him to fly through windows like that; especially not in front of all the parents. Bulma began to yell at him, for wrecking the window that they would have to replace.

Goten gave her a look, telling her he'd take care of it. He motioned for Trunks to come downstairs and they went into their room and shut the door.

"What happened? You're a mess. I haven't seen you fly through a window since your first girlfriend dumped you," Goten asked, more sensitive then Bra.

"Nothing," Trunks replied. Goten could see he didn't feel like talking, so he didn't push it. They both wanted to shower though. Finding the door locked, Goten waited. When Pan pushed the door open, standing with a towel covering her body, he crept inside, muttering goodnight. She returned the favor and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Since Bra and Marron had already showered, they didn't have to wait. Pan slipped into her PJ's, booty short underwear and a red tank top. She slipped comfortable into the bunk bed underneath of Bra.

"Hey Marron, did you see those 4 guys surfing? Well, I talked to one of them while I was walking. He said that his friend, the dark haired one, was totally digging you and wanted to meet you!" Pan spouted out randomly. The two other girls who were about to drift off into blissful dreams sprang awake.

"Pan??? No way!" Marron exclaimed. Bra put her finger to her lips, suggesting that they keep the noise down to a dull roar.

"I'd believe it," Bra commented. "He was totally cute. And he was totally checking you out the whole time. Every time he finished a wave, he'd look to see if you were watching."

"Yeah, the one I talked to, his name was Josh. He was the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was like 6 feet tall and TOTALLY cute," Pan grinned. Summer flings always rocked, and this was almost one of them.

"That's so awesome! He was totally cute. I guess I'm digging him too, When can I met him?" Marron asked. Pan shrugged.

"I don't know, Trunks barged into the conversation, sort of. He sensed that we knew each other and their was tension, so he said he'd see me later and went inside his house," Pan muttered. Marron sighed.

They sat in silence for awhile, before Bra spoke.

"Pan, Marron?" Bra asked hesitantly. The other two girls mumbled to let her know they were listening. Suddenly, Bra wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal her secret.

"I sort of have something to confess," she whispered. Pan and Marron sat up in bed, listening intently now. Bra knew there wasn't any backing out now.

"Well, I think Goten is really hott, and I've had a crush on him for awhile," she said, picking her words carefully. Marron nodded and Pan's eyes got wide and she started laughing.

"No way!" she whispered.

"Pan!" Marron and Bra both scolded. She put her hands over her mouth, and Bra looked almost hurt.

"You don't think it's ridiculous, do you?" she asked even more hesitantly. Pan started to answer but Marron got there first.

"Of course not. He's cute, funny, nice, anything anyone would want in a guy!" she answered. Pan covered her mouth and didn't say anything while Marron scowled at her.

Pan then looked down, ashamed. She began to speak.

"I guess I haven't been quite honest with you guys either. I had a big crush on Trunks," she started. Bra gasped and even Marron was surprised. "But it's over now. I've seen who he really is, and he isn't someone I wanna be with."

Bra nodded and Marron spoke next.

"You have no right for making fun of her for liking your uncle Pan!" Marron scolded her friend, playing peacemaker. Pan nodded and apologized to Bra. Bra just shook it off.

"It's not like you're the only one to fall for my brother's tricks. Marron did," Bra said simply, causing Marron to turn a deep shade of red. Pan's jaw dropped.

"And you two decided not to fill me in on this?" she said in wonderment. Marron looked at the floor and Bra at the ceiling.

"Well then I guess I should put Marron's year long crush on Goten out in the open too," Pan spat angrily, not liking being left out. It was Bra's turn to be surprised.

"And you guys never told me?" she asked. Pan flipped over in her bed, facing the wall, and didn't speak. Marron got up and turned off the lights, sighing angrily as she slipped into her bed. Bra did the same thing. None of them spoke to each other as they all drifted off to sleep.

And in the boys room...

"Okay dude, like seriously, what happened with you and Pan?" Goten asked as he finished his shower. Trunks sighed.

"I'll tell you when I get out of the shower," he responded, grabbing a towel and his boxers and a tank top. Goten nodded, crawling into bed. He was quite tired, and fell asleep before Trunks finished his shower.

Trunks was of course relieved, and knew Goten would forget it in the morning. He threw his towel on the ground, jumped into his bed, and drifted into dream land.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/n: it took next to forever for ffnet to let me upload this thing caus of the document manager trouble, but here it is!

I don't wanna beg for reviews, but seriously guys, review. It motivates me. I'm on chapter 5 right now and I have no inspiration, and a review or two with some encouraging might just do the job.


	4. Surfs Up

**Surf's Up**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marron awoke with a start. She checked her watch. It was 9:15.

She looked around the room. Bra and Pan were still deeply asleep, and Marron knew almost nothing could wake them up unless they woke on their own. What did she care? She was mad at them anyway, they told her secrets.

She got up and tiptoed upstairs. No one was awake there either. She could hear Goku snoring loudly in the other room.

She went downstairs and changed into her only bikini and put her shortest shorts on over her bottoms. Venturing outside, she shivered a little bit, but it got warm as soon as she stepped into the sun.

Looking out over the ocean, she started walking down the beach, the same way as the surfers that she had seen the other day. The waves were crashing and looked pretty big. It was a peaceful morning.

As Marron walked farther down, she noticed bodies in the water. Who else would they be but surfers? She watched as they dropped in on 5, 6, and 7 foot waves. A few of them even did some tricks. She sat down on the sand to watch them for a bit.

About 20 minutes later, one of the surfers came out of the water and walked up the beach to where she was sitting. She turned her head and saw that he was the surfer that was looking at her yesterday.

He looked nervous. Marron didn't think he knew that she had seen him, so she focused her eyes ahead, watching one of his friends cut back on his board. She heard him sit down next to her and turned her head. He smiled lightly at her and she smiled back, one of her dazzling smiles. Now he looked even more nervous.

"Hi," she started off. He started to say hello back, but instead coughed, seemingly losing his voice. She continued.

"I'm Marron. What's your name?" she asked. Never really having a boyfriend or dating guys before, she stayed close to the basics.

"I'm Kyle," he said. He seemed jumpy, like he was afraid to screw up.

"I haven't seen you around here often, Marron. Are you from out of town?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, I live in New Jersey. I'm here on vacation with my two best friends and their families," she answered. Her face darkened, remembering that she was mad at both of them, and that they were probably mad at her, and each other.

"You don't sound that happy about it," he noticed. She looked down at the sand and didn't really say anything.

"Oh. I'm sorry Marron, if it's too personal..." he started to say, feeling bad. She cut him off though.

"We just got into a fight last night, and are all mad at each other. It's the first time that's happened," she told him honestly. He looked a little unhappy.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated. Not the fight, but how all the people are involved. My friend Bra has a brother named Trunks. And my friend Pan's uncle is Trunks age and they're best friends. Our parents have been friends for as long as anyone can remember, so we're all really tight. Pan's grandpa is her uncle's dad. He was sort of an accident, but one we all love," Marron started to explain. Kyle looked at her oddly.

"That would be confusing, but I half understand it. Go on," he prodded her. She nodded.

"So, last night, Bra told us she has a crush on Goten, Pan's uncle. Pan had a good laugh about it, so Bra wasn't too happy with her. Then Pan admitted that she had a crush on Trunks, Bra's brother, until last night. Something happened, but that's between them. Anyway, I had a crush on both of them before, but only told one of my friends about one of the crushes. Bra told Pan she wasn't alone, and about how I liked Trunks for awhile. Pan got mad we didn't tell her and so she blabbed about how I liked Goten for awhile. Then Bra got mad and we all went to bed," she finished. Kyle nodded slowly.

"So, Pan and Bra are mad at you from keeping a secret from each of them, and you're mad at them for not keeping your secrets. Are they mad at each other?" he asked. Marron shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but let's not dwell on it. So Kyle, how old are you?"

"Just turned 17. I can get into R-rated movies now. It's exciting," he told her. She grinned on the outside, but grimaced inside. She knew what he would ask next.

"How old are you?"

She seriously contemplated telling him she was 16, just so he would like her. But he would find out later, and then he might not like her. She was afraid if she told him she was 14 he wouldn't like her either. Luckily, Goten saved her.

"Marron!" he called from down the beach. She looked up.

"Marron, Pan says she's not speaking to you but she told me to tell you that breakfast is ready!" he shouted. Kyle grimaced.

"I've got to go I guess; can I meet up with you later?" she asked. He grinned, considering he was going to ask her the same thing.

"Of course! We'll probably be out here all day. If not, my house is that one," he said, pointing to the house one down from them.

"Great! We're staying in the lime green one a few streets down," she told him. He smiled.

"Hopefully I'll see you later!" he called as she dashed off to meet Goten.

"Who was that?" he asked, after he hugged her good morning.

"Just, a guy I met," she said vaguely, smiling.

"Fun. Hey, what's up with you three? Pan won't talk to Bra either, and especially not Trunks. Bra won't talk to Pan, and I'm assuming not you either. It's just another guess that you aren't speaking to them. What is going on?" he asked. Marron sighed. She couldn't very well tell Goten to his face that she had liked him, or that Bra does right now. Or that she and Pan had crushes on Trunks at one point.

"Just, trust issues. They're mad at me because I didn't tell them 2 secrets, one to each, and I'm mad at them because they did," she tried to shorten it up. He nodded. They reached the house and walked inside; venturing upstairs to see Vegeta and Chichi cooking breakfast.

Gohan was sitting on the couch and he and Bulma were struggling not to burst into peals of laughter at the scene playing out in the kitchen. Bulma was the one who had forced Vegeta to cook, obviously. It was ridiculously funny watching the two of them cooking, trying to have as little contact with each other as possible.

Goten left Marron standing there with the Pan and ran downstairs to grab his swim 'trunks'. He was about to burst into the bathroom, when he remembered the incident from yesterday, causing Pan and Trunks to be in a fight. He settled for knocking.

"I'm in here!" Bra called.

'Whew!' Goten thought. 'If I had walked in on Bra I would never have heard the end of it!' Bra finished putting her bikini and doing her hair before she came out of the bathroom. She saw Goten standing there waiting to go in.

"You can walk in on me anytime hott stuff!" Then realizing what she had said, she scurried into her room.

Goten was wondering what that was all about and put on his bathing suit and ventured back upstairs, failing to make eye contact with a flushed Bra. He noticed the girls were all seated on opposite sides of the table, and Pan was as far away from Trunks as permitted. He sat down next to her.

The parents were totally oblivious to the girls fighting. But go figure, on vacations, they always left everyone to their own devices. Or so they said.

And it was rightly spoken. As soon as Chichi and Vegeta put the food on the table, the 6 adults took off, going out to breakfast, and out for the entire day.

"I thought we were on this vacation to relax," Bra asked her mom while grabbing some eggs and toast. Bulma nodded, not really listening.

"Well, none of us really feel like lying out in the sun today, probably tomorrow. We're still on New Jersey time," she explained. It made absolutely no sense to the question Bra was asking, but they were too busy eating to care. The adults left and by the time the food was gone, there was an awkward silence.

Considering Goten was the only one who was speaking to everyone, he stood up.

"You guys, this is ridiculous. How are we going to have fun on this vacation if we're all mad at each other and no one will talk to anyone else but me?" he asked. The girls looked down at their empty plates and Trunks suddenly found something very interesting on the ceiling.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you three," he said, referring to the girls, "Or you two," he continued, pointing to Trunks and Pan, "but you need to work it out, and soon. Because none of us are going to have any fun if we're all mad at each other." With that, he put his plate in the sink and walked downstairs to his room, to wait.

Pan looked up from her plate first, then Marron and Bra. The three of them all sort of looked at each other, and then looked away.

"Look, Marron I'm sorry for telling Bra," Pan started.

"And I'm sorry for telling Pan," Bra continued.

"I'm sorry for not telling either of you. Best friends shouldn't have secrets from each other, especially not the three of us," Marron finished. They all got up and hugged.

Trunks looked on at them a little awkwardly. He had a sick feeling in his stomach that Pan wasn't thinking of forgiving him. And the saddest part was, he was starting to like her even more.

"Oh god you guys!" Marron squealed. Trunks took that as his cue to leave, and joined Goten in their bedroom.

"Did you and Pan work everything out?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head. Goten sighed.

"She'll deal with it when she's ready," he told Trunks. He shrugged and grabbed swim shorts to change into. The five-some walked out onto the beach. It was 11 o'clock in the morning.

"So, this Kyle you talked to, where does he live?" Bra asked. Marron pointed to a house about three streets down. They started walking.

Trunks and Goten found towels in the outside bathroom of the house, and laid them down on the sand, enjoying the rays.

The girls arrived at the house Marron recognized as Kyle's. They turned towards the ocean and saw 3 guys out surfing in the waves. Pan saw one of them and remembered him as the guy she talked to the day before.

Kyle obviously noticed the three girls, because he motioned to his 2 friends to get out of the water. They ran up the beach, putting their surfboards down, before stopping to talk.

Kyle was the first one. He was about 6'3, with dark hair and bright green eyes. He was very thin and fit, and had a defined 6-pack. He wasn't pale, but didn't have a tan really. His friend on the left was the one Pan had talked to. He had dirty blonde hair with bleached tips and honey brown eyes. He had a golden, sun-kissed tan, and a flat stomach. The third boy was without a doubt the most beautiful. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was tanner then Kyle, but fairer then the other boy. He had cute freckles speckling his nose, and a killer smile.

They were without a doubt the hottest boys on the beach.

Of course, they could say the exact same thing about the three girls standing in front of them.

Marron had taken her hair out of pigtails and braids and it was just hanging past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sparkling, and she was wearing a light pink and white bikini. Pan's shorter cropped hair was wavy from her sleeping on it and not brushing it, but it looked pretty, accenting her sharp blue eyes. She had on a sky blue bikini and it was a bandeau, with a stringy bottom. Bra was wearing a red bikini with yellow flowers, her hip length hair swaying in the wind.

"Hi Kyle," Marron said shyly. He grinned.

"Hey. I see you made up with your friends," he commented. Pan and Bra looked a little miffed but Marron nodded.

"Cool. These are my friends, Mike and Andrew. Mike lives next door, and Andrew's just here for the break," Kyle said. The three girls mumbled hellos, still in awe at the three gorgeous guys standing in front of them.

"I'm Pan, and this is Bra," Pan said, noticing her friends were speechless. Considering she was older then them, at 15 years old, she had a little more experience with guys.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Kyle asked.

"We're not sure. Our parents left again, but I suppose if we needed a ride anywhere we could call a taxi," Bra said thoughtfully.

"Probably just tanning today. I know I'm still jet-lagged," Marron replied.

"Do you guys wanna surf with us?" Mike, the brunette, asked. Bra smiled flirtily.

"We don't exactly know how," she told him.

"We can teach you," Andrew said hastily, smiling at Pan. "Can't we Kyle? Don't you have 2 long boards? And Mike, don't you have one?"

"Yeah," they replied. Marron gave Kyle a dazzling smile, and he nodded.

"Okay, Andrew you come with me to get the boards, and Mike you get yours," he instructed. The three boys went their separate ways while the girls all circled up and squealed, carefully making sure none of them heard.

"Where did the girls go?" Goten asked, waking up to find himself lying out in the sun. Trunks shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

"They walked down the beach. I'm not sure," he answered, turning onto his stomach and falling back asleep. Goten sighed and stood up, brushing off any sand. He walked down the beach and saw the three girls standing, apparently waiting for something.

"Oi, Pan!" he yelled. She turned around, obviously surprised, and waved at him. Then she turned back around into the gossip circle. He walked up to them.

"What are you three doing?" he asked curiously.

"Learning to surf," Bra answered, trying to pry her eyes from Goten's body.

"How? You don't have boards," he noticed.

"Thank you, captain obvious. We met some people and they're getting the boards," Pan answered.

"People? Or boys," he pointed out, seeing Mike step out of his house, 2 houses down. Pan put her finger to her lips.

"Sshh Goten!" Pan whispered. He smiled.

"I'll leave you guys alone, but we expect you home by 3. Me and Trunks are going to try and make dinner," he told them, walking off. Bra burst out laughing.

"Last time my brother tried to cook, he was determined the oven was attacking him, and he broke the freezer because he punched it so hard," she revealed. Pan put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh too hard, but Marron had already dissolved into giggles.

The three boys walked out to find the three girls in hysterics on the sand, and a strange looking guy with really spiky hair walking away.

"I won't ask," Mike said. He smiled at Bra, and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Since Kyle has obviously taken a strong liking to Marron here, which one of you two would like surfing lessons with me, Sir Stud?" he joked. Pan and Bra looked at each other. It was painfully obvious Bra wanted to more, and that he liked Bra more.

"Well, I guess I will," Bra spoke up, trying to play it off coolly. Pan tried to stifle a giggle as he carried her board into the water and helped her paddle out.

Kyle and Andrew came out of Kyle's house next. Pan gave Andrew one of her dazzling smiles and the three pairs were off in the water.

::2 hours later::

"Andrew, this is too easy! I'm getting up on the biggest white waves and they're no challenge!" Pan complained. Bra and Marron were still having really good times on the small waves, but Pan was always more adventurous.

She looked longingly at the glassed over waves a bit farther out. She saw a surfer get up on a wave that looked nearly twice his size and ride it all the way in.

"I want to ride those waves," she said stubbornly.

"But Pan, those are really big waves. Even surfers who have been surfing for years don't surf waves that big most of the time," he tried to reason with her, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Either take me out there or take me out of the water," she said even more stubbornly, then flashed him a dazzling smile. He couldn't resist, her spunky attitude and gorgeous face were too much.

"Okay," he relented. Pan was ecstatic, and kissed his cheek. Definitely not regretting his decision, he pushed her over the tops of the big waves, and she sat on her board on the outside.

"Now what?" she asked, looking around at all the other surfers who were looking at her scornfully. Andrew saw a smaller wave coming in.

"You paddle," he told her. She laid down on the board and paddled into the wave. Andrew gave her a little push and she had caught the wave.

Using the tips Andrew told her on their way outside, she turned her board the way that the face of the wave was opened. She popped up easily, an kept her footing as she rode the wave down the face. Once it turned to white wash she turned and looked at Andrew.

"I did it!" she screamed. She bailed off the board and he swam up to her.

"You were great!" he complimented her truthfully. Not once had he seen a beginner surfer take their first face wave that smoothly.

"It's all thanks to you!" she squealed happily and kissed him right on the lips. He kissed her back lightly, and they broke away, both a little embarrassed.

After 2 hours of being in the water, the group had drifted significantly apart. Marron and Kyle were halfway down the beach in one direction, Bra and Mike in another. Pan and Andrew seemed to be right about where they started, but they were farther down. Right in front of the lime green house; where Trunks was watching in jealousy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/n: oh cliffy :) the evilness is overwhelming.

Actually, not really. And I also have no idea why I'm updating this fucking story. I want some reviews. Just let me know if you're reading.


End file.
